deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Gordon McSweeney (Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191) vs Minene Uryuu (Mirai Nikki)
Gordon McSweeney, the religiously zealous Protestant soldier of an Alternate First World War, who believes he delivers the wrath of God through his flamethrower. VS Minene Uryuu, The militant atheist terrorist determined to rid the world of religion... who ironically became embroiled in a battle to become a god. Two warriors who would mortal enemies if they met... WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Gordon McSweeney Gordon McSweeney was a soldier in an alternate First World War in Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191, where the Confederacy won the Civil War and became the primary enemy of the U.S. in World War I. McSweeney was raised in a devout Presbyterian family. During his time in the war, McSweeney was armed with a flamethrower. McSweeney he was doing the work of God by fighting the Confederates and a Mormon insurrection in Utah. He was known for being exceedingly pious, never swearing or even reading anything except the Bible, viewing newspapers were corrupt. McSweeney viewed the Presbyterianism as the one true branch of Christianity, and believed most people around him, especially the enemy, were bound for eternal hellfire. McSweeney pulled off a number of feats of combat prowess, including destroying a Confederate "barrel" (alternate name for a tank) by firing his flamethrower into the viewing ports and later destroyed a river gunboat with explosives. Minene Uryuu Minene Uryuu was a normal Japanese child until she traveled to the Middle East with her parents as a child. Minene parents were killed in the crossfire of a battle between an Islamic terrorist organization a the (presumably) Isreali military, leaving Minene alone in a war-torn country where no one spoke her language. This incident instilled an intense hatred of religion in Minene. Minene was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point in her life, Minene made it her life's mission to destroy religion, particularly the Judeo-Christian tradition. By the time she reached adulthood, Minene had returned to Japan, and made an attempt to kill a Catholic Cardinal who was visiting the country. Minene escaped the incident, but almost fell to her death in her escape, were it not for an entity claiming to be God rescuing her and telling her that she was chosen as part of a battle to become his successor. Minene received a "Future Diary", cell phone that predicts an aspect of her future, in her case, how to escape her current situation. Minene intends to become a god and use her power to destroy all religion in the world. =Weapon= Knives Trench Knife (Gordon) The Trench Knife is a knife used for close combat, primarily in the First World War, with limited deployment in the Second World War. The trench knife has straight blade intended for lethal stabbing attacks, as well as a pair of brass knuckles built into the hilt. Bayonet (Minene) Minene uses a detached bayonet as a combat knife. The weapon appears to be about seven inches long and similar in appearance to a KA-BAR knife or an M9 Bayonet. The weapon is picture in Minene's image above. 119's Edge The weapons are essentially Even Handguns Colt M1911 (McSweeney) The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The was the standard handgun of the US Army from 1911 until the 1980s. SIG Sauer P230 (Minene) The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine. 119's Edge Gordon's M1911 for its greater stopping power. Mid-Range Weapons Flamethrower (McSweeney) A Flamethrower is a weapon that fires a stream of burning fuel from storage tanks on the back of the user. The was first used in the First World War. The weapon is capable of firing a stream of flames at a range of up to 18 meters, and has enough fuel for two minutes of continuous fire. MP5 (Minene) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Minene's MP5 for its greater range. Grenades MkI Fragmentation Grenade (McSweeeney) The MkI Fragmentation Grenade used in the First World War. The grenade is similar in appearance to and the direct predecessor of the World-War II era MkII "pineapple" grenade. The weapon sometimes had fusing issues that allowed the enemy to return it, and, like the later "pineapple" grenade, its fragmentation pattern was unreliable. M67 Grenade (Minene) The M67 is a high explosive fragmentation grenade with a 6.5 ounce Comp B charge. The weapon has a more reliable fragmentation pattern, sending roughly evenly sized fragments in all directions. The weapon has a 4.5 second fuse on average. 119's Edge Minene's M67 for its superior fragmentation ability. Explosives TNT (McSweeney) Trinitrotoluene, or TNT is an explosive substance that was commonly used in the First and Second World Wars. TNT saw a variety of applications, from bombs, to shells, to simple blocks of explosive place to demolish a target. McSweeney used a TNT charge to destroy a river gunboat in Arkansas during the alternate World War I. TNT has a detonation velocity of 6900 meters per second. C-4 (Minene) C-4 is a plastic explosive capable of easily being handled without fear of detonating it, allowing it to be molded into any container. Minene uses C-4 in a variety of weapons, including time bombs, proximity mines, and remote charges, most notably when she damaged Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano's school in an attempt to kill them. C4 has a detonation velocity of 8092 meters per second. 119's Edge Minene's C-4 for its greater destructive force. X-Factors Non Quantifiable *Gordon's weapon require him to wear a large tank of flammable gas on his back, which will explode violently when shot. *Minene is missing one eye, having lost it in fight. Battle Gordon McSweeney looked around the abandoned factory he had walked into. Little did he know, when he entered the building, he had been transported through space and time. McSweeney turned the corner around a rusting machine to face a mysterious woman with one eye and her hair a purple color that didn't seem natural. Minene Uryuu turned to the soldier armed with the flamethrower, and assumed he must be a "diary holder", so she opened fire with her MP5 submachine gun, but missed, the shots flying over McSweeney's head. "In the name of the Lord and the United States of America, I shall strike thee down!", McSweeney said as he fired his flamethrower. Minene dodged the streak of fire, and said "Bringing pain and death in the name of God. I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Minene turned the corner and fired her MP5, hitting the fuel hose, but not detonating it. McSweeney threw off the damaged Flamethrower and drew his Colt M1911, shooting the MP5 out of Minene's hand. Minene took cover behind a now silent conveyor belt and drew her SIG Sauer P230, as a Mk I grenade landed next to her. Minene picked up the active grenade and threw it back. The grenade landed near McSweeney, but he took cover behind a machine and avoided the blast. Minene climbed onto a catwalk and fired her pistol at McSweeney, grazing his shoulder. McSweeney moved from cover to cover and placed a TNT charge on a support of the catwalk. Minene jumped off the catwalk as Gordon detonated the charge. As she jumped, she tossed an M67 grenade at McSweeney, but the grenade landed far short of him and detonated without harming McSweeney. Minene felt something strike the side of her head hard, and turned to see that McSweeney had struck her with the brass knuckes of his trench knife. Minene blocked Gordon's slash with her combat knife, and, with her other hand, placed a remote C4 charge in the chest pocket of McSweeney's uniform. Minene than kicked McSweeney between the legs, dazing him, before she ran to a safe distance and detonated the charges. McSweeney's upper body was vaporized by the explosion, a red mist filling the air. Minene retrieved her MP5 and left the scene of carnage. WINNER: Minene Uryuu Category:Blog posts